A Slight Mix Up
by GreySide58
Summary: Rory spots somebody in the halls of Yale and assumes it's an old ex of her's, only to find out she's wrong.


**A/N:** I hope you like this. I will say the two don't get together as he is with someone back in California and we all know that's serious. I hope you like this story.

**Disclaimer:** own neither show

Rory walked through the halls of Yale, trying to avoid all the Stanford students who had come down for the week. About fifty students had come down the day before to take in a Yale experience or something like that and had inhabited the halls. She knew Doyle was going to assign her to do an article on them, but she hoped that he wouldn't only because she had a bunch of studying to do for classes. She was about to go into her philosophy class when she spotted a familiar person walking just in front of her. The idea of class went out of her head and she immediately tried to catch up with him. She was sure he had looked at her, but was confused when he didn't say anything.

"Dean." She said firmly, when she finally caught up with him. He didn't look at her fully, but she was sure she saw his face register what she'd said.

"Dean." She said again, touching his arm and stopping him. He now looked at her fully. She was slightly out of breath from trying to catch up with him and he noticed this.

"Dean? You know him? Is he alright?" there seemed to be a look of both panic and concern come over his face.

"Dean, you're Dean. What's going on with you? Why are you here?" his face eased up at this and a smile came over him.

"I'm not Dean, Dean's my brother. I'm Sam. I'm from Stanford and as I'm sure you've noticed several of us are here. It's a great school by the way. It was here or Stanford, but they offered a full ride I couldn't turn down." He told her, smiling as he did.

"You're Dean's brother? Wow. I didn't know he had one, he has a sister I know that, but a brother." She said. She was trying to remember if he'd ever said anything about having a brother, but she couldn't think of anything.

"Sister? We don't have a sister and how do you know Dean? No offense, but you don't really look like his type, smart, book worm, ivy league bound, clean cut, that's not Dean." Sam said with a confused look on his face.

"For your information we dated for two years in high school." She said, a little annoyed with what he'd said.

"You dated Dean in high school?" he was trying not to laugh and she seemed to pick up on that.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just he didn't date eighth grade girls, which would be the oldest you would've been when he was a senior and we never stayed one place for two years by the time I was in junior high and Dean was in high school." He explained trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Eighth grade? That's impossible. Dean and I are the same age."

"You and I are the same age, at least I'm assuming we are, you could be a freshman, junior, or senior, but either way that's younger than Dean."

"That can't be possible."

"Trust me it is." She was looking very confused at this point.

"It can't be. He was in the same grade as me all the time. We dated for awhile before Jess…"

"Jess, Dean dated Jess. I didn't think he knew Jess." Sam was getting confused now. It was her turn to look like she wanted to laugh.

"No, Jess and Dean never dated. Rather they fought, sort of over me. They actually had an all out fight during a party. Jess, he was upset about something, refused to tell me, and then stuff happened and he and Dean were fighting." She didn't like talking about that fight because the party was one of the last times she saw Jess. He was off and gone after that.

"Jess is a guy? Oh. Sorry. My girlfriend is Jess. She's back at Stanford."

"Oh, I can see the mix up at the information."

"Yeah. Hey, you wanna get a cup of coffee right now?" he asked suddenly.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Trust me, it's not a date or anything, just we'll get coffee and talk I've actually got a couple questions about Yale and I'd rather talk to a student about them rather than a teacher." He said. He wanted to ask her about something specific, but he knew it wasn't something a teacher would know, unless they were a part of it when they went to Yale themselves.

"Alright." She agreed. He smiled at her as they walked outside and over to the little coffee joint that was for the students. As they got their coffees Sam made a comment about his.

"Ya know, Dean would be berating me at this point, telling me how I'm getting a girly coffee. He's all about black coffee which I could never handle." Sam said as he took a sip of his mocha cappuccino.

"He would? That doesn't sound like Dean. I mean he would always tease me about my insane coffee addiction, but that was about it."

"You know, we've been talking, but I have yet to get your name. You know mine, I don't know yours." Sam said suddenly.

"Oh, sorry. Rory Gilmore."

"Nice name; although, not a name Dean's ever mentioned. Are you sure you dated Dean?"

"Yeah Dean Forrester and I were together and close."

"Forrester?" he questioned.

"Yeah."

"Wow, I think we've been talking about two different Deans." He said, trying not to laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, mine and my brother's last name isn't Forrester, it's Winchester." He had a smile back on his face.

"Like the gun?"

"Yeah, like the gun." He said with a roll of the eyes. He couldn't count how many times he'd gotten that joke thrown his way.

"So I just got you completely mixed up thinking you were my ex and everything?"

"Yeah, seems like that."

"Oh gosh." She was blushing now.

"Don't worry 'bout it. It's forgotten." He told her smiling.

"Good. I'm really sorry."

"'Bout what? Don't remember anything you said for you to be sorry 'bout."

"Right, forgotten. So, you said you wanted to talk to me about something." She said.

"Yeah, lets find a place to talk." he said and the walked toward an open place on the campus.

**The End(possibly)**


End file.
